The invention relates to a cable hauling device having an attachment hook mounted on housing and clamp jaws mounted on two blocks, wherein the clamp jaws are movable in opposite directions by means of two oscillatable rocking arms and which alternately clamp on the cable pulled through the device to take along this cable and wherein the clamp jaws may be released from their clamping position by means of a lever mechanism which comprises a control lever extending out of the housing.
In the known cable hauling devices of this type, examples being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,742 and Belgian Pat. No. 801,409, the clamping effect of the clamp jaws may be released by means of the lever mechanism so that the cable running through the device may be freely pulled therethrough, which is necessary for the introduction and the withdrawal of the traction cable. In these known cable hauling devices the danger exists that the lever mechanism may be unintentionally actuated when the cable hauling device is under load. This causes substantial risks of accidents by loads which may eventually fall down. The cable hauling devices have all a limited load carrying capacity on which the clamp and actuating mechanism is dimensioned. If one tries to raise inadmissible high loads, damages to the cable hauling device may occur so that additional risk of accidents is generated. Especially it may be possible that inadmissible high forces are exerted on an actuating lever which serves to actuate the device and may be slipped-on on each rocking arm, so that damage or destruction of the clamp and raising mechanism of the device may be incurred.